The present invention relates to an induction heating apparatus in which a power representative signal is negatively fed back to render the oscillation frequency variable in accordance with the inductive load to provide constant power delivery to the load.
Conventional induction heating apparatus are relatively complicated in circuit configuration to provide various features for safe operation of the inverter circuit under varying magnitude of utensil loads, resulting in an increase in cost which has prevented the extensive use of the induction heating apparatus.